onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yeti Cool Brothers
80/yeti? Is it definately not "80 cool brothers", which would be a Kill Bill reference (Crazy 88 anyone?)? that's the translation I got. - Yeti's been confirmed for a while now, shouldn't we remove this? Definately giants? Also, is there any confirmation that those footprints were the brothers? The VW Saldeath incident kinda leeds me to think this is another troll of Oda's (pardon the pun). If those aren't the brother's footprints, then we can't confirm their size at all. Names Are they confirmed as Rock and Scotch? As in the translation i've read its Locke and Scotch.. which would also make sense as a scotland reference. Ghostyzz 15:43, May 9, 2012 (UTC) There's yeti in Scotland? SeaTerror 15:51, May 9, 2012 (UTC) No :L , but Scotch (obvious) amd Locke (scottish word for lakes) Ghostyzz 18:45, May 9, 2012 (UTC) That's "loch" actually. SeaTerror 04:29, May 10, 2012 (UTC) It's Rock. We have it right. 04:41, May 10, 2012 (UTC) GUY RITCHIE QUOTE mmm..isn't quite obvious? the names of the YB and the image-posture of their shadows with rifles is a quote to "Lock, Stock & Two Smoking Barrels", the Guy Ritchie's movie. (i dont' know if the title is right for the american/english release) :) ---- just a passerby : Then Scotch's name would be ストック instead of スコッチ (http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/ロック、ストック&トゥー・スモーキング・バレルズ). Also...American movies aren't necessarily 'obvious' to Japanese people. 13:42, May 10, 2012 (UTC) : disagree: 1'''. yeah, the quote can be only in my mind (i don't think so), but your objections has no sense. so we should suppose that Emporio Ivankov is NOT a quote from the Rocky Horror Picture Show because Oda called him "Emporio Ivankov" and not "Dr. Frank-n-Furter"? :) : and '''2. of course American movies aren't 'obvious' to Japanese people. they're 'obvious' to Eiichiro Oda, that is the author, so is the only one that matter in terms of 'quote' :) : by the way, for future speculations, i think the quote is real for A''': similar name, '''B: very similar posture, C: long, ancient-style barrels. that's all :) : _just a passerby Cool story, bro. SeaTerror 15:04, May 11, 2012 (UTC) just a thought about the main picture, wouldn't the picture when they're both shivering in front of franky/nami be a better main picture? The main pic now is their original intro picture and the one i'm talking about shows them in detail (minus their faces). Lvdoomien 21:49, May 17, 2012 (UTC) The difference in detail really isn't enough to warrant the second picture. We'll probably change it if and when their faces actually get shown. 00:31, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Shouldn't the bros be listed among giants? Surely someone whose size was on par with a giant . . . would just be a giant? Or are we not labelling them as giants because the bros are Yetis? No they are artificial Giants.And sign your posts. 15:48, April 21, 2013 (UTC) It was never stated they were artifical :S and they can be put in the trivia but they are classified as Yetis FirePit (talk) 17:46, April 21, 2013 (UTC) It's hard to safely classify them as giants because they're the only yetis to appear so far. For all we know their height might be average for a yeti. To be giants they'd have to be larger when compared to another one of their species (not humans), otherwise they're just really big. 20:35, April 21, 2013 (UTC) My bad on the signing, and thanks for the response. Maybe we should mention this uncertainty in the trivia section, ie whether they are a seperate species or just really hairy or whatever, I dunno. Leophiostellaphage (talk) 21:21, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ... They're yetis. 23:37, April 21, 2013 (UTC) I don't recall that being actually stated, would you care to source? Don't cite "they have yetis in their names" as proof btw, that's like saying Moria's a lizardman because he has gecko in his name Leophiostellaphage (talk) 00:53, April 22, 2013 (UTC) ... They are the Yeti Cool Brothers. It is a completely different scenario from Moriah. 00:55, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Also, did you not see the footprints? 00:57, April 22, 2013 (UTC)